


Почему в моем носке черепаха?

by AgnessaAgni, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Питер Паркер опять принёс в Башню какую-то дрянь.





	

I.

Клинт Бартон и не думал никогда, что однажды такое с ним случится, но…  
— Нет. Нет, нет и нет!  
Потом упрямо выпятил подбородок и еще раз повторил:  
— Нет. Только через мой труп.  
Для закрепления эффекта натянул повыше одеяло. Но пацан пялился на Клинта фирменным взглядом Кэпа (это в котором добродетель, и благородство, и чистота помыслов, и «Родина надеется на тебя, сынок!»). Поганец вообще очень быстро приспособился и у каждого из Мстителей... э-э-э… позаимствовал. Что-нибудь. У Кэпа — этот взгляд. У Наташи — умение появляться из воздуха. У Брюса — коврик для йоги. Паразит на нем спит, когда ночует в Башне. Не спрашивайте почему. Клинт не понимает. Есть же, в конце концов, кровати.  
— Ей нужен дом, а тётя Мэй не позволит мне её оставить. И ты сам знаешь, что в Башне у меня нет собственных апартаментов.  
У Тони — нахальство. Несомненно, нахальство, и ещё непрошибаемое упрямство. Черепаха же просто таращилась на Клинта из полутьмы. Маленькими чёрненькими осуждающими глазёнками.  
— Где ты её вообще взял? — спросил, зевая.  
Шёл, меж тем, третий час ночи, а накануне Клинт в одиночку завалил Голема из Ист-Сайда.  
Питер торжествующе разулыбался, покачиваясь на своей грёбаной паутине в своей любимой грёбаной позе (третий час ночи!).  
— На Десятой авеню разгромили зоомагазин. Остальных животных вывезли, а про неё, кажется, забыли. Ей некуда идти, Клинт! У неё больше нет дома!  
У самого Клинта малец позаимствовал обаяние и умение убеждать. А, и дар выбирать момент.  
— Ладно, — буркнул Клинт, уже почти отрубаясь. Черепаха приземлилась где-то рядом и зарылась в одеяла. Клинт же хотел спать. И — получил. Вроде бы среди ночи возвратился Тони. Пах машинным маслом и что-то бормотал… Клинту снились облака, белые и пушистые. И хохочущий Голем.

 

— Что это за хрень? — угрожающе ласково поинтересовался Тони. От его ласкового интереса Клинт, собственно, и проснулся. А Тони сидел на кровати, брезгливо вытянув руку с носком (не очень чистым, к слову, и несколько дырявым, и ещё полосатым). В носке барахтались и сердито шипели.  
— А, — ответил Клинт. — Это новый друг Питера. Он теперь будет жить с нами. И, наверно, спать — тоже с нами.  
Тони длинно и подробно объяснил, как он относится к внезапным друзьям Питера (в особенности — в своей кровати) и к самому Питеру (боже упаси, никаких кроватей!). Носок сунул Клинту в руки, а сам, в трусах и другом носке, тоже дырявом и полосатом, гордо удалился. Клинт прижал носок к груди и так долго сидел.  
Ему вдруг сделалось ужасно грустно, а черепаха в носке брыкалась и царапалась.

II.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс взгромоздился на слишком мелкий для него журнальный столик и так сидел. Похоже, ещё и затаив дыхание. Столик, кажется, намеревался пасть. Смертью храбрых. Но пока держался.  
У ножки столика дремала, сложив мелкую головёнку на лапки, черепаха. Крошечная, с четверть Стивовой ладони.  
— Баки, — очень спокойно сказал Стив. — Гляди-ка, черепаха. Весьма милая.  
Черепаха проснулась и потянулась к Стиву шеей. Баки издал нечто, напоминающее придушенное на корню ругательство.  
— О. Точно. Черепаха. Всего лишь. А я думал.  
Но со столика не слез. Стив вздохнул.  
— ДЖАРВИС, откуда у нас в квартире черепаха? — спросил воздух (до сих пор странно; а ДЖАРВИС — это такой человек, запертый в компьютерных цепях).  
— Подозреваю, что сбежала из апартаментов агента Бартона, сэр.  
— Вот как.  
— А я, — с очень большим чувством, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, сообщил Баки, — подумал, что всё-таки с ума схожу. А ещё её название забыл. Черепаха, вот как. Дай мне её сюда, а?

Черепаха, как позже догадался Стив, обладала суперспособностью. Ведь невероятная притягательность — это чудо-способность. Так? Баки разговаривал с черепахой. Стив разговаривал с черепахой (будем откровенны: оба — сюсюкали и ворковали). ДЖАРВИС пытался разговаривать с черепахой.  
А после пришёл Бартон. И не успел ничего сказать, а Баки уже хмуро пробурчал:  
— Ты за ней плохо следил. Это безответственно. Она могла погибнуть. Поэтому теперь живет у нас.  
И захлопнул дверь.  
— Сэр, — осторожно известил ДЖАРВИС, — агент Бартон весьма зол и колотит в стену кулаком.

III.

Раздавался… звук? странный? проникновение?  
Наташа проверила нож и пистолет. Башня — место довольно безопасное. Один нож и один пистолет. На месте. Где и должны быть.  
Осторожно прокралась в гостиную. Никого. А топот был, в столовой, явственно различала. Кто-то довольно шумный. Небрежный. Самоуверенный. Наглый.  
Сжала кулаки.  
Топот означал, что пришелец и не скрывается, и — вовсе не боится Наташи. Он ведь не может не понимать, куда залез, а? И кстати, как именно залез? На сотый этаж? Наташа узнает, совсем скоро узнает… Пришелец — поплатится.  
Топот приближался, но вот визуального подтверждения всё не было.  
Наташа решила, что старость — она такая. Пора, может, на покой. И выглянула из-за угла.  
В столовой пришелец ел салат. То есть сперва подумала, что пришелец, потому что встретить в Башне… черепаху… черепаху? было гораздо менее вероятно, чем пришельца. Бога. Мутировавшего ученого. Человека из прошлого. Суперзлодея. Вторую Наташу Романофф. Одноглазого Одина.  
Черепаха же ела салатный лист.  
— Ты — суперзлодейская черепаха? Или — черепаха-мутант? Ты умеешь разговаривать? — на всякий случай уточнила Наташа. Черепаха бросила на неё мимолетный неодобрительный, раздраженный даже взгляд и продолжила есть. Будто бы это Наташа здесь — незваный гость.  
Наташа смотрела. Дюймов пяти по панцирю, когти. Но безобидная. Возможно, ловушка?  
— Если мне позволено… Черепаха безопасна, агент Романофф. Она принесена мистером Паркером в Башню два дня назад и уже успела сменить нескольких владельцев. А к вам попала, как полагаю, через вентиляционную шахту. Очень… сообразительное животное, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС.  
Наташа рассеянно кивнула, продолжая наблюдать. Прикидывала. Наверно, её не очень сложно содержать? В коробке под лампой?  
— ДЖАРВИС, — поинтересовалась она, — а как думаешь… Могу я её оставить себе?  
Интересно, что скажет Брюс? Не будет ли ревновать? Чем-то черепаха напомнила Наташе самого Беннера...

IV.

Черепаха плотно пообедала и теперь размышляла.  
Проникнуть в Башню Мстителей оказалось не так уж сложно — этот их искусственный интеллект явно переоценен, а паучий мальчишка доверчив. Она предвидела значительные трудности, но… Её ум и очарование снова победили. Мысленно погладила себя по панцирю.  
Поглядела вблизи на знаменитого Капитана Америку. Сюсюкающий слюнтяй, но по человечьим меркам, может, и ничего так. Зато заботливый. И этот его приятель с неприятной, твердой рукой. Тоже в целом ничего. А Старк похож на неё саму. Яркий, панцирный. Неглупый. Только она умнее.  
У шпионки, Наташи, теплые ласковые руки и пол с подогревом. И она прекрасно чешет панцирь и пятки.  
Теперь же — муки выбора. У кого жить, с кем остаться? Разорваться теперь, что ли? Эти двое, парень с неживой рукой и парень Старка, чуть не передрались.  
Да-да, она в курсе: нельзя быть одновременно настолько умной и настолько красивой. Это нарушает все законы пространственно-временного континуума.  
Ну вот родилась же.  
Люди такие ревнивые. А ей совсем негде жить. Как бы не довести Мстителей до раскола. Гражданской войны. Или ещё какой гадости...


End file.
